Chain Game
by cloudlovesseph
Summary: First part of my Omi X Nagi fanfic "Chain Game" -- It's pretty dossile right now, but it is a yaoi story, and will get much more risque later on...


legal mumbo-jumbo  
I do not own any of the rights to the character's from Weiss Kreuz. This is purely for pleasure and respect of the series, I do not claim to own these characters. Rights belong to the original creators and recent American liscensors.  
/legal mumbo-jumbo  
  
author's notes  
Hello, this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic, and pretty much my first actual fic completed fic. This having been said, please bear with any mistakes I may have made, and help me to write better fiction by sending me your comments, criticism and reviews.   
Thanks for understanding... and I hope you enjoy!  
-Jennifer Lynn (cloud_loves_seph@shinra.org)  
/author's notes  
  
***REVISED AUTHOR'S NOTES***  
I forgot to mention something important... when you read this, for the sake of my fic, Omi is a very, VERY late developer! Hey, it happens sometimes with men... it can even take 'em up to 18... so be imaginative! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
CHAIN GAME  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Version 1.0  
  
  
"It's over... it's all over"  
  
Omi sat alone, just him and his thoughts. The air was cool, and the color of   
the night was a crisp black. He sat on the shore of the beach, letting the   
surf lap slowly against his legs. The cool touch of the water was the only   
thing keeping him earthbound, his mind was swarming through the sky.  
  
"My life... it's over. Without Weiss, what am I? Omi. That's who I am, but   
I'm not an assassin anymore... so what am I?" He thought back to the events   
earlier that evening....  
  
****  
  
"Let's go Omi. It's over."  
  
Omi's feet seemed stuck to the ground.  
  
"Wait, Yohji... what if Schwartz didn't die?"  
  
Yohji sighed. "We've been waiting here for hours. Everyone has already   
left. Schwartz isn't coming back and Weiss is over. So let's go."  
  
"No! Weiss can't be over! It's just like before. We thought everything was  
over, but it wasn't. It can't ever be because there are always people out   
there who need help."  
  
Yohji laughed to himself.  
  
"Have it your way..."  
  
****  
  
Omi slammed his fist into the hard sand beneath.  
  
"Damnit! He just left. They all just walked off!"  
  
He trembled slightly, a sign that he was about to launch into tears, and then   
he let himself go.  
  
Omi screamed loudly and he pounded his fists into the ground, the grit of   
the sand nipping at his tender skin. He let the tears flow out with each   
shake of his body. After a few minutes he stopped shaking and calmed down.   
He was still whimpering gently, but he was now paying more attention to a   
cold feeling against his legs.  
  
He removed his head from his arms and looked down. He could see the outline   
of a young boy, pitifully wet. His hair was washed down in front of his   
eyes.  
  
"So cold... oh no!" Omi suddenly leapt up, the boy rolled off of his  
legs   
and landed onto the sand beneath with a dull thud.  
  
"He's dead!"  
  
Omi bent down and checked for breathing. He felt nothing. He put his fingers   
at the boys wrists, they were so thin... ice blue from the cold. He could still   
feel a light pulse.  
  
"Alive!"  
  
A wave of relief washed over Omi. Followed by confusion.  
  
"What do I do? Should I try to... recessitate him? That means... my lips on  
his." Omi shook his head. He knew what he had to do. Even if he was no   
longer part of Weiss he still had to try to his best to save people's lives.  
  
He laid the boy out onto the sand, and then leant down over his form. He   
shut his eyes, and placed his lips upon the other boys. He followed the   
rhythm of his own heart, which was going quite fast, and let his breath go   
in and out.  
  
He wasn't quite sure if he was giving the boy CPR properly, he was a   
killer... not a lifeguard, but he continued breathing into the boy,   
occasionally pumping up and down on his chest.  
  
After a few minutes he gave up. He stood up painfully, and turned to walk   
away.  
  
"Damnit, I'm worthless!"  
  
He hung his head down, and tried to take a step. He was stopped. There was a   
hand wrapped around his ankle. He could feel cold, thin fingers and he   
turned around quickly- a rush going to his head from the speed.  
  
"You were kissing me."  
  
The boy had a playful tone to his voice, unusual for someone who was so near   
to death.  
  
Omi collapsed, falling on top of the boy and embracing him.  
  
"Alive! You're alive! I saved you!" The words came out through sobs.  
  
"Thank you," the boy replied. He wiggled free of Omi's grasp, and  
stood up,   
wiping the hair away from his eyes.  
  
"You're Omi, right?"  
  
Omi stood, facing the boy, and almost fell back to the ground again.  
  
"N--nagi?"  
  
Nagi gave a small laugh.  
  
"Did you not know who I was when you kissed me?"  
  
Omi blushed. "I wasn't kissing you, I was saving you! And no..." He   
stammered as he spoke, angry, although he didn't know why.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
****  
  
The pair arrived at the apartment about an hour later. Both were chilled to   
the bone, although their clothes had almost dried during the walk.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Nagi gave Omi, who was rummaging through his damp clothes, a quizzical look.  
  
"I can't find the key!"  
  
Nagi smiled. "You're part of Weiss. You can't find some way to get  
inside?"  
  
"Weiss is gone." Omi hissed.  
  
Nagi's face took a look of concentration for a moment, and there was the  
slight click of the lock moving from inside, and then the boy's face relaxed  
once more.  
  
"And Schwartz is too... but that doesn't mean we're helpless. I still have   
power. And so do you."  
  
They walked in through the door. Omi raced upstairs and retreived two   
towels. There were deep chrome colored stains on the towels, washed out blood,   
but neither of the boys even noticed. They tore off their cold clothing and   
wrapped themselves in the towels.  
  
Nagi was so frail, he looked as if he could have been Omi's son, rather than   
his equal. Omi was young, and wasn't as big as Aya or the others, but he had   
a well-built body. Nagi only depended on his mind, so his body was near void   
of muscle.  
  
"You look like a Weiss." Nagi smiled.  
  
Omi replied with an initially icy glare, that melted into a smile. He wasn't   
the type that could stay gloomy for long.  
  
"What happened to the other members of Schwartz, Nagi?"  
  
Nagi shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember what happened. I woke up on   
the beach. I don't think any of them would have helped me, anyway. We were a   
group of fighters, but we broke apart because of differences."  
  
Omi made a guttural noise that seemed to urge Nagi to continue.  
  
"Crawford was our leader, he adopted me as a child. He was sort of the   
father of the group. We were all bonded by him, except Schuldig. He was his   
own entity. But Farfello and I, we were Crawford's. But things went wrong.   
Farfello was too aggressive, and I wasn't enough.  
  
They killed Tot, and they dare to label me the weakling!"  
  
Omi nodded in sympathy.  
  
"They killed Ouka too. Right in my arms."  
  
"I couldn't even do anything to stop them." Nagi's words finished off  
both   
of their statements.  
  
"I'll go make us hot chocolate."  
  
****  
  
Nagi woke up first the next morning. He had always risen early, ever since   
he was a child. He liked to watch others sleep, they always looked so   
peaceful, like all of their troubles disappeared in their dreams.  
  
Nagi smiled as he watched Omi. He looked so content. He could tell that he   
was in a half-sleep. Almost awake, but still clinging on to those last hopes   
of dreams. Nagi waited patiently as Omi emerged from the last shells of   
sleep, and struggled to open his eyes.  
  
"Ohayo." Nagi greeted him.  
  
Omi tried to get out an 'ohayo' through a long yawn. He stretched his arms,   
and wiggled about a little bit before he was finally awake.  
  
"Ohayo, Nagi-kun. How are you?"  
  
Nagi smiled brightly, "Very pleasant dreams!"  
  
Omi laughed. "You are a very happy person for someone from Schwartz."  
  
"And you are a very happy person for someone from Weiss. Who's lost   
everything."  
  
"We're a lot the same, aren't we Nagi-kun?"  
  
Nagi nodded.  
  
A heavy air hung that wasn't suited for either of the boys.  
  
"Oh well," Omi smiled, "let's go get breakfast!"  
  
****  
  
They returned home, exhausted. It had been breakfast and then shopping. Nagi   
had decided to stay with Omi for a while, since he had no home to return to,   
which meant buying groceries, clothes, and other necessities.  
  
"You're going to have to get a job at the flower shop if we keep up this   
spending!" Omi laughed as he flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"I don't know anything about flowers."  
  
"It's alright, I can teach you."  
  
Nagi lay the shopping bags on the floor, and sat down on the couch. Omi   
opened up the thick book lying on the coffee table.  
  
"The Beginner's Guide to Floristry..." Nagi read aloud.  
  
Omi laughed, "It may sound boring, but this book will teach you everything   
you need to know. And it's got some pretty neat pictures."  
  
"Read it aloud to me..." Nagi said, tiredness already raising in his  
voice.  
  
Omi began to read, prattling off about the freesia plant, wild orchids, and   
how to get the best colored roses. Omi seemed to enjoy reading about   
flowers, there was excitement in his voice, but it wasn't interesting enough   
to Nagi to keep his eyes from slowly shutting.  
  
He battled with himself for minutes. Constantly letting his eyes flutter   
shut, and then pulling them quickly open again. Omi had been watching out of   
the corner of his eye, and was smiling softly to himself.  
  
"Like a little boy," he thought.  
  
Nagi gave into his bodies desires for sleep, and rested his head upon Omi's   
shoulder.  
  
Omi smiled again. "Goodnight, Nagi-kun."  
  
"Goodnight, O-nii-san..."  
  
****  
  
Omi awoke the next morning to Nagi's head in his lap, and a huge wet-spot.  
  
He sprung up quickly.  
  
"Oh, God! What did I do?"  
  
Omi tried to calm himself down from his panicked state. Nagi seemed to still   
be asleep, which meant that he had plenty of time to clean up the mess he   
made.  
  
He dashed upstairs quickly, his hands fumbling at the railing as he went. He   
ran into the bedroom and pulled off his pants.  
  
"How could I have let that happen? I'm such a baka! Oh god! I'm so  
hentai!"  
  
He tried to tell himself that it was only natural for a boy of his age to   
have wet dreams, but the thought still wasn't comforting.  
  
"What if Nagi had woken up in the middle of the night and thought it was  
for   
him? ... What if it WAS for him!?"  
  
Omi pulled off his boxers, and was met with another pleasantry of growing   
up, an early morning hard-on.  
  
"Oh, god! Why me? Why does this all have to happen to me?"  
  
Omi took in a deep breath, and tried to relax himself. He sat down on his   
bed, and breathed slowly in and out.  
  
"This is just a trial of becoming a man. I have to learn to deal with these  
  
kind of things and calm myself. I can't help it."  
  
He had tried to hide his budding sexuality from the other members of Weiss   
since he had started to realize it himself. It had been a few months ago,   
when he finally noticed a growth in his penis and the hair surrounding. He   
noticed things like girls cleavage or thighs, and he was faced with the   
challenge of erections that he was unable to hide.  
  
It was awful. The other boys in Weiss hadn't realized how painful it was to   
be the youngest one, and how deep their jokes and teases about girls had   
hit.  
  
He had calmed down his erection, but was still breathing deeply when Nagi   
walked into the room.  
  
"Oh! Omi-san! I'm sorry!" Nagi blushed, but didn't move away from the  
door.  
  
Omi screamed. "Nagi-kun! Get out! Go away from the door!" Nagi just  
seemed   
paralyzed, so Omi ran over and shut it himself.  
  
He leaned against the door, sighing in relief.  
  
He slumped down until he was sitting on the floor, back against the cool   
wood of the door, and facing yet another erection.  
  
He groaned loudly.  
  
"Damnit, how am I going to live like this?"  
  
He wanted to touch it, to make it go away. But he knew he couldn't. Nagi   
might be right outside the door.  
  
"Is Nagi what's making this happen?" He asked himself. The question  
actually   
seemed to be directed at his erection, but he didn't think it would answer.  
  
He waited a few minutes, and finally put on a pair of pants. He opened the   
door to his room, and walked down the stairwell into the lower part of the   
apartment.  
  
Nagi was sitting on the couch, looking ashamed and hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry... Omi-san." He said softly.  
  
Omi sat down on the couch next to him. He put his arm around Nagi's   
shoulders in an affectionate way.  
  
"It's alright, Nagi. It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled. I just... I   
guess I was pretty embarrassed when you walked in."  
  
"But why? You're have a fine shape. You look like a man." Nagi said.  
The way   
he talked was so innocent, Omi doubted that Nagi understood the words he was   
saying.  
  
Omi tried to say thank you, but was drowning in his own sweat.  
  
"Umm, Omi-san?" Nagi asked. "Did you and Ouka ever... you  
know?"  
  
Omi shook his head. "I kissed her. That was it."  
  
"She must have thought you looked like a man too!" Nagi nodded  
with determination.  
  
Omi laughed. "What about you and Tot?"  
  
Nagi shook his head. He looked sad at the question.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring her up, Nagi-kun."  
  
Nagi nodded. "It's okay." He tried to stretch a smile across his face.  
"I've   
got you now O-nii-san!"  
  
Omi pulled Nagi towards him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Omi kissed him   
softly on top of his head, the thin brown hair tickling against his skin.  
  
"You are a good little brother, Nagi-chan!"  
  
Nagi beamed.  
  
****  
  
Omi crept down the steps slowly, not wanting to wake Nagi. They had spent   
the day lounging around. Omi had cooked the meals, and Nagi did his part   
trying to help clean up.  
  
"We really make a good family," Omi thought, "But I still have to  
check on   
this."  
  
He walked over to the computer in the corner and logged into the 'Weiss-Mail   
Account'  
  
"I know one of them has to have sent me an e-mail! They couldn't all just   
forget about me now."  
  
He waited as the system verified his account, and logged him in.  
  
"1 Mail Message" the automated voice greeted him.  
  
Omi gave a silent cry in his head. "I knew it!"  
  
He opened up the mail server, to find only spam.  
  
'Click here to see young teenage boys sucking big cocks. FREE!'  
  
Omi shook his head in disappointment. He was hoping that at least Ken or   
Yohji would have the decency to send him an email and tell him where they   
were.  
  
Omi went to delete the spam mail, but then wrestled with himself. He   
remembered what Yohji had told him about porn... "It's nothing like the  
real   
thing, but it can still be fun."  
  
He struggled with his yearnings to open the mail and masturbate, and to just   
delete it. He knew which one he should do... but he couldn't help himself.   
He opened... and began.  
  
****  
  
Omi trodded up the steps once again, back into the small bedroom where he   
hoped Nagi would still be fast asleep.  
  
He was now glad that he had done what he did, he hoped he wouldn't wake up   
to anymore wet stains this morning. He smiled to himself.  
  
"I'm moving by leaps and bounds. My first time looking at porn!"  
  
He opened the door to the room...  
  
"Please let Nagi be asleep... please don't let him have woken up and found   
me."  
  
But as he walked inside, he found that no one was there!  
  
****  
  
"That boys an idiot." Farfello shook his head and laughed.   
  
"..Xena..?" Nagi mumbled in his sleep. He was hunched over at Farfello's side.  
  
"Wake up!" Farfello slapped him across the cheek. "Nagi-chan. It's time that you returned to Schwartz, don't you think?"  
  
Nagi was awake quickly, and he glared at Farfello. They were outside the apartment, in a back alley. It was night outside, but Farfello's eyes seemed to have a strange glow to them.   
  
"No. Schwartz is over."  
  
Farfello just gave a delirious laugh. "Schuld says I can give you a good punishment if you don't want to come back!"  
  
With that Farfello grabbed the boy by the midsection, and hoisted him up over his shoulder. He ran westwards, away from the apartment, away from Omi.   
  
After several minutes they arrived at a massive apartment complex. It was in the modern section of town, and the building reflected that. They walked inside through a pair of clear revolving glass doors, and entered upon a sparkling white tiled floor. All of the furniture was made of a dark black leather, and the whole place was void of color. White walls, white floor, a high white ceiling... and smatterings of black furniture. Nagi laughed, it was a perfect place for Schwartz.  
  
Farfello walked them towards a large glass elevator. Nagi watched silently as he flipped open a small panel and inputted some sort of code. The password was confirmed, and the elevator door opened to let the two of them inside.  
  
"I think you will really like my new place." Farfello smiled gleefully as the elevator plunged them down into the depths of the complex. As they moved down they were submerged in complete darkness. Nagi was silent as he listened to the rhythm of Farfello's deep breathing.  
  
"He's excited about something. I can just tell."  
  
Nagi felt the elevator stop, and he could hear the sound of the doors opening, but they were still in darkness.   
  
"Come this way," he felt Farfello's hand upon his wrist, and he was tugged along with the man. They walked in the darkness for only a few seconds, soon they reached an area where candles were lit round in a circle.  
  
A large cross was hanging against the wall. Nagi noticed stains of blood covering the cross, and the floor. Most of them were caked and dried, but there were a few pools that looked fresh, and he cringed as he walked through them.  
  
Farfello led Nagi out into the center of the floor, and then released his grip.  
  
"Hit me." He dared Nagi. He removed a knife that was holstered against his leg, and placed it firmly in Nagi's hand.  
  
"Draw blood from me, Nagi-chan. Then maybe we will all be able to call you Nagi-san." Farfello laughed loudly.  
  
Nagi didn't make a move.  
  
"Nagi-chan. All you need to do is hit me... and then we'll forgive you. We will let you back into Schwartz. We'll forgive you for being such a damn failure." Farfello leered.  
  
"I don't want to hit you." Nagi tried to keep his voice calm. He knew Farfello, if he showed fear then Farf wouldn't hesitate to take advantage. They may have been a team, but things were different now. They had been ever since Tot died...  
  
"Should I MAKE you hit me? Cut me with that knife in your hand. Draw my blood." Farfello licked his lips at the sound. "You know I wouldn't mind it Nagi-chan. Not at all!"  
  
Nagi shook his head.  
  
"DAMNIT! CUT ME!" Farfello screamed. He grabbed Nagi's wrists suddenly, crushing them with his hands. The knife slipped loose and fell to the ground. Nagi screamed loudly.  
  
"Cut me! Cut me, Nagi! You want to, I can feel it!"  
  
"No. What he wants is for Weiss to come and save him."  
  
Nagi froze as another voice, and cruel laugh, cut into the scene.   
  
"Schuldig," he whispered.  
  
Schuldig stepped forward from the shadows.  
  
"Little Nagi. It's so sad you can never belong. Just like always, you're alone. You are the one who's going to get picked on. It's sad, isn't it. This time Crawford isn't here to protect you." Schuldig laughed deeply.  
  
"What happened to Crawford?"   
  
"Don't you know... he died." Schuldig laughed again. "He was an asshole anyway. I don't know what made him so special... he never tasted this honey. Hmph, now I have the two best treasures in the world. Power..." he walked closer to Nagi, circling around him as he spoke, "and the power to read your emotions."  
  
He laughed again, this time he was close enough that Nagi could smell the liquor on his breath.  
  
"You're thinking," Schuldig carried on, "that you wish that pathetic Weiss boy was here. Omi." He snorted at the thought of the youngest member of Weiss. "You love him?"  
  
Nagi shook his head to the sound of Farfello chuckling from behind.  
  
"You called him O-nii-san... but you think of him as more than just a big brother... don't you?"  
  
Farfello grabbed Nagi by the neck, threatening to choke him or snap his neck.   
  
"That's pathetic, Nagi-chan. Have you never been with a real man." Farfello pressed his arm harder into Nagi's neck, cutting off the flow of oxygen. "I'll show you a good time, Nagi-chan. Then you'll never want to leave Schwartz.  
  
Nagi couldn't concentrate on accepting or rejecting the offer. He was more concerned about how he was going to breath. He tried to wriggle free of hold that Farfello had on him, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Farfello released his grasp at Schuldig's command, although a small pout played across his face.   
  
"Come here, Nagi-chan." Schuldig beckoned to the young boy. "We'll make a deal. You spend one night here, and afterwards if you want to go back to the Weiss boy, you can. If you don't then you can stay here with us."  
  
"I want to go back!"  
  
"To what? A boy so worn with guilt and sexual frustration he can't even function? You know what Omi was doing when we took you away?"  
  
Nagi didn't answer.   
  
"He was looking at pornography, of young boys. Like you. Look what you do to him. You're turning him into a dirty boy. Can you really there and frustrate someone like that? Change him like that? Tempt him... like that?" Schuldig was tracing lines around Nagi's mouth.   
  
"His thoughts don't taste sweet, they taste... dirty." He smiled cruelly and ripped off Nagi's shirt as an accent to his final word.   
  
Farfello, still behind Nagi, began licking up and down the boy's spine.   
  
"You won't need to say a word during this, Nagi-chan, because I'll know what you're thinking." Schuldig smiled and began to unzip Nagi's pants.  
  
-------------  
End of Part 1  
  
  
-----  
Well, thanks for taking the time to read, I hope that you enjoyed it and whatnot.  
This is really my first fanfiction. I've dabbled a little and tried to write stories, but never really finished any. If you enjoyed it, or if you hated it, or if you think it can be better please send your e-mails to: cloud_loves_seph@shinra.org  
  
I appreciate it! ^_^  
  
  
=================================  
Yaoi-Con 2001! http://yaoicon.com  
"No Peak, No Point, No Meaning... No Problem!"  
=================================  



End file.
